Couple's Therapy
by That Crazy Sonic Chick
Summary: After Sonic screws up (again) by forgetting their anniversary date, he has to figure out a way to make it up to Amy. Deciding to take Amy to one of those "seminars" she's always talking about, Sonic now has a new cheat to get out of Amy's bad side. How will this go for the both of them? Find out in this Boom! SonAmy fanfic, Couple's Therapy! R&R please!


I'M ALIIIIIIIIVE

*ahem* Yes, I'm back. I've been dealing with school and some other issues, but I've managed to write another one of my stories that y'all seem to like so much. 3

But I actually have a big announcement I need to share with all of you lovely people...

I'M WRITING A COMIC! Or at least, hoping to, that is. I've dreamed of writing a fan comic in the Sonic the Hedgehog fan base, but there's one problem: I can't draw to save my life. I mean, I can draw a worm, and a dinosaur, and a balloon...

Back on track. My friend Strawberry and I are already in the process of writing it, but are currently looking for a talented artist who can work with us and collaborate with us, and join in on the fun, because we have big, big, BIG plans. Now here is where you come in...

We have an application posted on . If you are interested, or know someone who might be, please go to this link [  r/KSZD9TJ ]. Even if you don't, or aren't interested, we ask that you spread the word. I know we can do this! Thank you, and that is all.

Now, after months of Hiatus, I present to you... COUPLE'S THERAPY!

Amy checked her watch to find that it was 7:46 pm. Almost two hours.

 _He is so dead._

Amy checked herself in the mirror. She'd been wearing a new outfit. A blue summer dress with white sandals. A little more simple than usual, but that's okay. It was for Sonic and Amy's eleven month anniversary. Or at least, it was _supposed_ to be. Amy had been walking back and forth in the front room, waiting, hopelessly, before another fifteen minutes had passed, and it was now 8:01 pm.

Amy gave an annoyed sigh as she took off her white headband and set it on the coffee table, sliding her sandals off and kicking them near the door.

 _That's the third time in the past five months. Unbelievable._

As Amy took a blanket from the back of her couch, she draped it over herself and waited for her boyfriend to show up so she could knock him into their _12 month_ anniversary, a blue flash flew sand on the beach as it dashed his way up to the lady hedgehog's home.

 _Oh man, oh man! Amy's gonna kill me!_ Sonic thought to himself. _Or at least, use that hammer of hers to knock me into_ next month's _anniversary. And I don't think sweet talking her is gonna work this time..._

Sonic skidded to a halt as he sent grains of sand into the air and landing on Amy's stairs and porch. He kicked some of it off as he made his way up the stairs and knocked on his girlfriend and quite possibly future murderer's door. When no answer replied, Sonic gulped as he peeked through the nearby window. There he saw Amy, laying on her couch, asleep. Not thinking, he rapped his knuckles on the window and Amy woke up, glancing at the door, then her watch, then got up scowling. Sonic gulped again, tugging at his scarf.

 _I am so dead._

Amy opened the door just as Sonic stepped in front of it, getting hit with a gust of wind from Amy slamming her door shut. Sonic regained his footing and he stuck out the flowers, now petal-less and brown stemmed. He had gotten them two hours ago, before he, well, lost track of time. He hesitantly knocked on the door again, shuffling his feet as debated whether or not he was sticking his head in the lion's mouth. The door opened and Sonic met Amy's stern look, and gave her a crooked grin. Amy only shook her head, and began to close the door again when Sonic put his foot in the door's way. Amy immediately spun on her heel to avoid eye contact with her boyfriend. She hated being mad at him, but she was. Period. Sure, they would be fine sooner or later, but that doesn't mean she should just "let it slide" like Sonic always suggested.

Sonic stepped in the door, extending his arm out and brushed Amy's arm. Amy looked at him in the reflection of the mirror, and Sonic stepped closer, watching Amy's eyes in the reflection.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, don't you _dare…_ " Sonic only smirked as he took another step. With the flick of her wrist, Amy's hammer appeared, and Sonic stopped in his tracks, only to take a smaller, more fearful step. "Sonic, it's…" she looked at the clock. "Almost half past eleven. I'm tired, I'm cranky, just go home." Sonic's ears drooped back as he saw how hurt Amy was.

"Ames…"

Sonic knew that by trying to make things better, the longer it was gonna take to actually _get_ better. Sonic's ears drooped before turning and heading through the door. Amy glanced back, arms crossed under her chest, wanting to talk. But she'd only get teary eyed, and that would make Sonic feel even worse, and Amy would feel like a little brat, by crying because she didn't get her way. Sonic gently closed the door, and stopped outside her window. Amy just looked at him, and Sonic said, "I love you…"

Amy raised her eyes, then started her way toward the window. Sonic smiled, knowing she was going to forgive him and he was off the hook.

Or so he thought.

Amy made it to the window and just as Sonic opened his mouth to say something, Amy reached for the curtains and pulled them closed over the window and Sonic's face. Sonic stood there, processing what had just happened, and his smile faded away. Ready to just go to sleep and work this out tomorrow.

-The Next Morning-

Amy woke up to the mouth watering aroma of sausage and warm boysenberry syrup. She sat up and stretched, causing a squeak escape her lips. A blue head poked through her door, and a smile began to creep up onto Amy's lips, until she quickly remembered that she was mad at him, and dramatically threw the blanket back over her head.

 _Is he making me breakfast?_ Amy took the blanket off her head and smelled the air.

"Are you cooking something?"

"Indeed, I am. Chocolate chip pancakes with sausage and eggs. How does that soun-" Before he could finish, Tails poked his head in the room and raised a finger to speak.

"Amy, do you like your orange juice with or without pulp?" Sonic face palmed, and Amy blinked twice and took a deep breath. Sonic turned back and mouthed ' _no pulp'_ before turning back to Amy, who's face was resting in her face.

"Awe, c'mon, Ames," Sonic whined, taking a step into her room. "I'm sorry." Nothing but silence came from under the blanket, and Sonic sighed as he hesitantly took a seat on the edge of her bed. "I swear, I remembered we had a date the minute I woke up. And I kept reminding myself, 'Sonic, don't forget.', 'Sonic, the date. Don't forget.', 'Sonic, Amy's expecting you at 5:30'. I didn't forget, I was just late!" Amy flopped her arms over the blanket and into her lap, giving him an _are you serious_ look.

"By two hours? Sonic, you forgot. Then remembered, probably at like, 7:30!" Sonic pushed his two fingers together, avoiding eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Actually, it was around 7:45-ish…" he nervously chuckled.

Both were silent.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

 _Thud._

 _-In Amy's Kitchen-_

Tails sat at the island of Amy's kitchen, waiting for Sonic to return with Amy. He eventually got sick of waiting and helped himself to some of the breakfast that had been prepared. He set some pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs onto his plate. Just as he was about to take a seat, Sonic came in, with no girlfriend at his side. He did, however, leave a trail of feathers behind him, and when he sat next down in the empty stool, a purple pillow peeled off of the back of his head and fell with a soft thud onto the floor behind him.

Tails looked at the pillow, then at Sonic. "I take it it went really well?" Sonic said nothing. Instead, he took a piece of Tails' bacon, and took a bite with a blank expression on his face. He ate with his chin propped up on his hand, elbow resting on the counter. Tails leaned back and drummed his fingers on the counter. "I'll take that as a no, then."

"It'll be fine. She'll get over it, I'll take her on a makeup date, and she'll be happy again." Sonic said, before chugging some orange juice. "I just gotta get her out of her room so she has to talk to me."

"How are you gonna do that?" Tails asked. Sonic threw his arm over Tails' shoulders. "Oh, I guess that's my job."

"And that's why you're the smart one." Tails, his confidence being boosted by Sonic's comment, agreed.

"Alright, let me think." Sonic checked the clock and tapped his foot.

"Well, think faster, will ya?" Tails scowled him, and Sonic smiled nervously. "Please?"

-Later that Day-

Sonic was laying in his hammock when Tails ran in.

"I got it!" This startled Sonic as he fell out of his hammock. Sonic got up from the floor and dusted himself off.

"Alright. Let's hear it."

Tails lifted a bag from Meh Burger. "No, I mean I got the new special at Meh Burger." Sonic gave an annoyed sigh as Tails unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite, and scrunched his face. "It's so soggy. Like it's been sitting at the bottom of the ocean. I definitely won't be getting the Krabby Patty next time..." Sonic swatted the soggy sandwich out of Tails' hands and put his hands on his hips.

"Tails, I need your smartness. Amy is refusing to talk to me. I've said sorry, like, twice!"

"Well, you did forget the anniversary…"

"Who's side are you even on?" Tails threw his head back and sighed.

"Surely this can't be the first time you've messed up. What did you do all the other times?"

 _~Flashback~_

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you forgot our one month date!"

"Amy, I'm sorry, I forgot the time, but I brought you these as an apology…" Sonic held out a dozen roses.

"Awe, Sonic, you didn't have to get me flowers."

"Yes I did, otherwise you wouldn't give me a forgiveness kiss." Amy then kissed Sonic and they walked outside hand in hand.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you broke my door!" Sonic lifted her door up off the ground and put it back in place, leaning against the door frame on one arm, the door then falling back down, the door knob snapping and rolling to Amy's feet. Amy threw her head back and groaned. SOnic came up behind Amy and hugged her from behind.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Amy lifted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Your temper can be quite attractive." Sonic said as he kissed her neck, Amy squealing.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you broke my LEG!" Sonic came and scooped a disabled, broken Amy up in his arms. The cast kicked him in the leg, Sonic letting out an ' _oomf_ '.

"All the more to sweep you off your feet, my dear." Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

 _~End of Flashback_ ~

"You're such a sweet talker." Tails said. Sonic crossed his arms and smiled.

"I am, aren't I?"

"Then why don't you just do that?"

"Uhh…" Sonic wasn't going to tell him he was scared to try that. "Because…" Sonic dragged on. "I want to do something special! Yeah, that's it." Tails gave Sonic a doubtful look as Sonic thought about what he could do. "The problem is-" Tails' wrist communicator went off, blinking with an incoming call.

"Hey, Amy. What's up?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Eggman's attacking the village! It's just me and Knuckles-" the sound of metal hitting came from Tails communicator.

"Tell her we're on our way." Sonic said. He was about to dash off when Amy replied.

"We don't need his help." she snapped. "We need eyes from the sky. We're dealing with Giant Robot." Tails looked at Sonic for a reply.

"Yeah, the one that almost crushed her once? Not happening. I'll meet you there." Sonic dashed off.

"Tails, do not let him come!" Amy demanded. Tails let out an exasperated sigh as he made his way to the Tornado.

"You know how he is, Amy. He already left." Amy let out an annoyed groan, and signed off.


End file.
